


3AM

by carrionkid



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Nightmares, Past Abuse, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: This isn't really supposed to be shipping at all, but more of "I'm an abuse survivor and I really wanna see my two fave abuse survivor characters bond over their trauma and hug it out." This takes place sometime during season 3, before Daryl leaves with Merle. It's about trauma nightmares and healing.-Carol hadn’t slept soundly in years. She always was a light sleeper, but it got worse after marrying Ed. She stirred at every sound, tensed and ready to put herself in the line of fire between Ed and Sophia. It hadn’t gotten any better after everything happened, the whole world was quieter but every footstep could’ve been a walker.





	

Carol hadn’t slept soundly in years. She always was a light sleeper, but it got worse after marrying Ed. She stirred at every sound, tensed and ready to put herself in the line of fire between Ed and Sophia. It hadn’t gotten any better after everything happened, the whole world was quieter but every footstep could’ve been a walker.

 

It wasn’t completely dark when she woke up, the sun was barely starting to rise and the cell block was bright enough that she could navigate through it even though almost everyone else was asleep. She stayed still, lying on her back listening, trying to stabilize her breathing. They were footsteps, soft ones, but still footsteps, and whispers. She swung her feet off the bunk and down onto the cold floor, then stood up, still listening. She stepped through the threshold of the doorway and turned towards the noise. 

 

It’s coming from one of the further away cells, Daryl’s, and she reached for the knife in the sheath on her hip. She looked in through the doorway; Daryl paced as best he could in the small space, rubbing his hands against his face and up through his hair only to start over again. He muttered something, Carol could only make out a few words.

 

“Fucking stupid… stop… stop it…”

 

Then, he froze. She stepped back. He turned and shifted so his shoulders were held up slightly higher, tensing up. 

 

He stared at her, cocked his head, relaxed his body, and whispered, “Carol… Woke you up?” 

 

She smiled, unsure if he could see it in the darkness, “It’s fine.”  Then, she stepped further into the room. Daryl sat down on the bed, she sat next to him.

 

“It’s hard, isn’t it?” Carol held out her hand, leaving space for him to initiate contact; he took it in both of his and nodded.

 

“It’s not always gonna be this bad.” She could see tears in his eyes; he shook his head like he could will them away. 

 

Daryl leaned his head against her shoulder, “They always feel so real, n’ I hate it.”  Carol moved to wrap her arms around Daryl, he reached up and held on to both of her arms. 

 

“It’s okay,” she leaned against him, “We’re both okay. We’re both safe.” 

 

“We both know that’s not true.” 

 

“It is right now, and we just gotta take this one day at a time.” she tightened her embrace slightly, “We got a long day ahead tomorrow n’ we should sleep some more.” 

 

Daryl shook his head, “I’m fine.” 

 

Carol leaned back, he followed, letting her guide him, “C’mon. C’mon, I’m gonna be here, it’ll be fine.” They both shifted on the bed until they could lie flat. Carol looped her arms around Daryl’s waist and tucked his head under her chin. He held both of her hands.

 

Carol rubbed her thumbs on the back of his hands, “We’re gonna be okay. We’re here, they aren’t, and they can’t hurt us anymore.” 


End file.
